<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 21 - Communication by Marc_Anciel_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663571">Day 21 - Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan'>Marc_Anciel_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Injured Marc Anciel, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nathmarc November, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), i almost cried writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mightillustrator confesses his feelings to Reverser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 21 - Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact, this was originally gonna be Marc and Nathaniel talking about what to do for the next issue of their comic when I realized I could just write it instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“REVERSER!” Mightillustrator screamed as he watched his partner soar through the sky, knocked off of his glider by the current sentimonster they were fighting. His body crashed through one of the windows in a nearby building as Mightillustrator soared towards him.</p><p>The sentimonster tried to attack him, one of it’s tentacle like appendages reaching towards him, but Mightillustrator gracefully dodged it and it’s attention was quickly taken by Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p><p>Mightillustrator managed to find his partner’s two-toned body still on the ground, rushing over to him in a panic. He dropped to his knees and gently cradled Reverser in his arms. Reverser’s face was bruised and Mightillustrator could feel blood on the hand holding Reverser’s head up.</p><p>“Please wake up.” Mightillustrator mumbled as he stared at his partner’s face, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “I can’t do this without you so please wake up.” Tears started to roll down his face the longer Reverser stayed unconscious. “Please Reverser, wake up. I can’t lose the person I love!”</p><p>When the words he said finally registered, Mightillustrator’s eyes grew wide as he desperately tried to figure out what he just said. His face turned a darker shade of purple once he realized exactly what he said and the truth behind the statement.</p><p>It confused Mightillustrator because for the longest time he had a crush on Ladybug, but as he compared his feelings towards Reverser and the person underneath the persona to his feelings towards Ladybug he realized that at some point he fallen for Reverser and eventually Mightillustator’s feelings for him easily beat his ones for Ladybug. That particular realization made the pain and terror he was currently feeling increase tenfold and it only kept building the longer Reverser remained injured in his arms.</p><p>Mightillustrator didn’t know how long he knelt there, Reverser’s injured and unconscious body still cradled in his arms, before a swarm of magical ladybugs washed over the two and healed all of their injuries from the fight.</p><p>Reverser stirred, opening his eyes and sitting up. “Might? What happened?” He asked before he was tightly hugged by his partner. Reverser hugged back, the two staying in their position for a few moments before Reverser slowly pulled himself back.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Mightillustrator instantly asked, silently pleading.</p><p>Reverser smiled at him. “Of course, how about we go to the roof?”</p><p>The two quickly made their way up there with Mightillustrator constantly glancing at Reverser, scared that he would suddenly collapse or disappear without a trace.</p><p>“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Reverser sat on the edge of the roof, letting his legs dangle off the edge.</p><p>Mightillustrator sat down next to him. “I just have something I need to get off of my chest, and I need to say it now or I’ll never have the courage to bring it up again.”</p><p>Reverser gave a soft look of understanding. “Alright, go ahead.”</p><p>“I have feelings for you.” Mightillustrator blurted out, causing Reverser’s eyes to widen in shock. “And I just realized it today when you got taken out by the sentimonster and I saw your unconscious body and I realized that I couldn’t lose you because I loved you and I was so scared you weren’t gonna wake up and that I could’ve lost you and-”</p><p>Mightillustrator’s frantic rambling was cut off by Reverser pressing his two-toned lips against his, causing his mind to blue screen for a moment before Mightillustrator kissed back, pouring all of his thoughts and feelings into it. “I love you too.” Reverser said before he dove back into another kiss. “And I’m never gonna leave your side.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>